1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical or electronic device for placement on a support rail, with a housing and with a circuit board located in the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical or electronic device of the initially mentioned type has long been known in practice. To install the circuit board it is generally pushed via a corresponding guide in the housing into the latter. As it is being pushed in, the circuit board generally makes contact with the corresponding contacts which are provided in the housing for connection of the circuit board. After inserting the circuit board the housing is generally sealed. If the circuit board is not properly inserted in the housing, it can happen that there is no contact or there is poor contact with the corresponding contacts in the housing. The circuit board can also shift when using or handling the electrical or electronic device.